


Crystal, Amber and Coal

by BlackAvalon



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6538000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAvalon/pseuds/BlackAvalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Знатные гномы и богатые мастера часто "покупают" одаренных детей. Судьба "куплёнышей" печальна. Нори спасает принц Трайн, когда он был еще ребенком. Воспитанный в семье принца, рыжеволосый Нори приобретает прозвище "Янтарный принц". О своих братьях и сестре он ничего не знает, но мечтает найти их. Балин, по просьбе Торина, пытается найти хоть какие-то сведения о семье Нори. Благодаря своему отцу, главе Тайной Стражи, Балин знакомится с Эдом, слугой при купальнях, практически шлюхой в глазах гномов...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Балин и Дори в этой истории ненамного старше своих братьев и никак не тянут на старичков. Представьте их себе молодыми, окей?
> 
> Примерный возраст героев с 3 главы:  
> Дис - примерно 27 человеческих лет  
> Торин - около 23 лет  
> Нори - примерно 17 человеческих лет  
> Фрерин - примерно 12 лет  
> Двал - 18 лет  
> Балин - 28 лет  
> Дори - 26 лет  
> 

Знатные господа часто покупали детей. Особенно одаренных. Или красивых. Для знатных это было чем-то предметом для гордости и похвальбы. Семейство Яо, к примеру, выкупало детей, у которых был Дар чувствовать камни. Господа выучивали их в своих мастерских на огранщиков и ювелиров, а потом каждая их вещь носила знак Дома Яо. А имена самих мастеров, бывших купленных детей, никто не знал. 

Не то, чтобы эти дети были рабами… но такие дети, а после взрослые из их числа, не могли решать свою судьбу, не могли работать по своей воле, пока не отрабатывали долг. А отдать долг, значило подарить тридцать-сорок лет во славу чужого Дома.

А ещё господа имели право на наказания, и могли продать тебя вновь в любой день кому угодно по своему усмотрению из числа гномов. И ребёнка, и взрослого, не отработавшего долг.

По правде, это не сильно отличалось от рабства…

Но Нори никогда не думал, что окажется в числе этих детей. Это было жутко. То, что тебя продадут, как бублик с прилавка, отдадут кому-то чужому. Навсегда. 

Ведь у Нори уже не будет права называться Ри. Он перестанет существовать для семьи.

— Отец сказал, что трое сыновей это слишком много, — тихо сказала сестра, сидя рядом. Она с жалостью смотрела на Нори, но продолжала рассказывать, что тайком подслушала: — А ты красивый и талантливый, тебя можно хорошо пристроить. Может, ты так понравишься своему господину, что он сделает тебя своим ореном… Дори, как услышал, так весь затрясся. Они там так ругаются!

Снизу и впрямь такие вопли неслись, что волосы дыбом вставали. На руках Рии тихонько захныкал Ори, завозившись в пеленках. А потом послышался грохот и крик матери. Нори и Рия в страхе сжались в темноте, прижавшись друг к дружке. Ори разревелся. 

— Тише, Ори! Тише! Тш-ш…! — дрожащим голосом приговаривала Рия, укачивая малыша. 

Если отец услышит плач, то… даже додумывать было страшно. 

Нори медленно слез с кровати и тихонько подошёл к двери.

— Нори, куда ты? — испуганно спросила сзади сестренка.

— Я убегу и спрячусь. Так что он меня не найдёт. Никогда.

Мальчик оглянулся. Сестренка стояла у кровати, держа на руках хнычащего Ори и смотрела на него.

— Нори, он разозлится. Хуже будет!

Снизу вновь донесся грохот сквозь голоса, а потом глухой удар. Дети наверху синхронно вздрогнули.

— Нет, хуже не будет, — прошептал Нори. — Никому не говори. Даже Дори.

Рия закивала.

— Я никому не скажу! 

Нори бледно улыбнулся сестре и выскользнул за двери.

Больше он домой не вернулся.


	2. Chapter 2

Трайн благодаря своему статусу крайне редко бывал в корчмах. Эти места в большинстве своём были весьма отвратными. Вроде ничего особо противного, но внутри каждый раз появлялась некая брезгливость.

Будучи умелым воином, который без всякого отвращения мог перерезать горло орку или выпустить оному кишки, он не мог пить и есть из простой посуды в корчме. При одной только мысли, что кто-то облизывал ложку, пускал слюни в кружку, а теперь он берет ЭТО в руки…

— Как был «золотым мальчиком», так и остался, — ехидно поддевал его друг.

— А в глаз? — как и в детстве, Фундин только усмехнулся, будто всем видом говоря «а ты сможешь, прынц?».

С первой их встречи их отношения никак не тянули на «господина и подданного». С первой дракой, в которой принц доказал, что он хоть и «прынц», но в глаз дать может.

Фундин был единственным другом, которому Трайн был готов спустить почти все. При посторонних они ещё соблюдали «внешние приличия», но наедине никогда не церемонились.

— Зачем ты меня сюда притащил? — недовольно-кисло спросил Трайн, оглядывая на удивление чистую, светлую, освещённую многочисленными лампами, корчму.

— Ты сам сказал, что не хочешь лицезреть морду Трандуила на сегодняшнем пиру, — невозмутимо отвечал друг.

— Но я не выказывал желания быть здесь, — ворчливо отвечал Трайн.

— Иногда полезно бывать среди простого народца, — поучительно сказал Фундин. — Тем более, что это особенное место.

— Чем оно особенное? — критично осведомился принц, замечая замершего у стены слугу-подовальщика. — Здесь даже слуги особого приглашения требуют?

Фундин проследил за его взглядом и махнул ладонью слуге, вновь оборачиваясь к Трайну.

— Слуги здесь вышколены, они будут смирно дожидаться, пока знатный господин не соизволил подать им знак. Они здесь ненавязчивы, как во дворцовых палатах.

— Видно, — нехотя согласился Трайн, вновь оглядываясь зал корчмы и удивлённо приподымая бровь. — Значит, среди «простого народца», говоришь? И с каких это пор гномы вроде семейства Яо входят в их число?

— Вина и жаркого под грибным соусом с хлебом, мне и господину, — сказал слуге Фундин, и лишь когда тот с поклоном убрался прочь, ответил: — Во-первых, семейство Яо лишь два поколения, как выползло из "низов". Во-вторых, они упорно лезут выше, ко двору твоего отца. И в-третьих, разве не любопытно полюбоваться на истинное лицо будущего придворного в обычной для него обстановке? Разве после у него выйдет создать себе вид "благородного"? 

— Хм-м… — только и сказал на это Трайн, поняв, что Фундин, — вот хитрец! — завлек его за самый неприметный столик за колонной в корчме.

Все же прошлое разведчика так и осталось с Фундином. Он выбрал идеальное место для наблюдения за залом корчмы. И стол чванливого Яо был хоть и в некотором отдалении, но как на ладони - все видно и слышно.

Виго Яо, — имечко-то одно чего стоит! — важно сидел за столом, разодетый в парчовый камзол до пола, подпоясанный массивным широким поясом, расшитым золотом и каменьями. В волосах и бороде сверкали бусины, тяжелые заколки, и чем больше Трайн вглядывался в Яо, тем больше тот ему не нравился. Особенно когда принц осознал, что этот "прынц-из-грязи" смеет заплетать и украшать бороду на манер короля-отца.

— Бороду отрублю! — прошипел от такой наглости Трайн. — Собственноручно!

— Хорош, неправда ли? — меланхолично спросил Фундин,пока незаметно вернувшийся слуга споро накрывал стол перед ними.

— Не то слово, — тяжело подтвердил Трайн.

Нет, этот Яо придворным не станет. Трайн костями ляжет, а этого к трону не допустит. Но все мысли из головы выдуло, стоило в корчму войти одному гному, тащивщего за собой маленького мальчика с рыжими, как янтарь, волосами. Лицо мальчишки было залито слезами, и он всхлипывал с перепуганным видом.

— А, это ты, Орих! — благодушно протянул Виго Яо, когда довольно бедно одетый гном поклонился ему, удерживая за предплечье ребёнка. — Кого это ты ко мне привёл?

— Это мой сын, господин Виго, — подобострастно отвечал гном, выставляя перед собой мальчика. — Поклонись, паршивец! Его зовут Нори, господин.

— К чему мне его имя? — равнодушно спросил Виго, меж тем вперившись взглядом в испуганно сьежившегося ребёнка. — Волосы как ржавчина, а глаза блудливые, зеленые… а кость тонкая, шея цыплячья… в родне эльфы были, что ли?

От такого оскорбления даже Трайн обомлел. Заявить такое гному! Да за такое и убить можно, и Трайн оправдает. Но отец ребёнка только жалко улыбнулся.

— Господин шутить изволит, уродился таким он, не понять в кого. Зато Махал его благословил, камни к нему так и тянутся. Чуть ли не под ногами то изумруд, то алмаз мелкий найдет… мы грешным делом думали, ворует, ан нет. 

— Тянутся, говоришь? - Виго враз подобрался, жадно окинул мальчишку взором. — Ну-ка, посмотрим!

Яо подтащил мальчишку ближе, поставив его меж своих колен. Грубо, за волосы задрал голову ребёнку, вглядываясь. 

— Ага, глаза хоть зелень, но с "золотом"… а ну, рот открой! Хм!

Виго хмыкнул и содрал с мальчика рубашку. Тот, не выдержав, громко расплакался, и тут же гном подарил ему сильный шлепок, содрав с ребёнка затем и штаны. Кулаки Трайна так сжали край стола, что дерево жалко скрипнуло. А Яо вертел перед собой голенького пацаненка, не обращая внимания на его всхлипы и слёзы.

— Кость тонкая… пальцы длинные… ага, а вот и "отметина ювелира"!

Яо довольно шлепнул мальчика по голой, розовой попке… и вдруг сунул пальцы промеж маленьких половинок…

— Айиии! Больна-а! — детское тельце выгнулось дугой от боли, и Трайн вылетел из-за стола, не помня себя. За спиной послышался грохот отшвыренного стула и Фундин тенью рванул за ним.

Трайн отшвырнул с пути отца мальчика, и через миг его пальцы сомкнулись на горле мерзавца-ювелира. В висках били барабаны, от бешенства он так сжал пальцы, что Виго захрипел. А малыш, захлебываясь слезами, вцепился в его пояс ручонками, дрожа всем тельцем, и Трайн бездумно опустил одну руку на волосы ребёнка, успокаивающее проведя ладонью. Как часто делал, успокаивая и подбадривая своих детей…

— Да я тебя, собака, четвертую! — прорычал Трайн.

— Хх-хы! — хрипел Виго, вытаращив водянистые мутно-зеленые глаза, бессильно пытаясь пальцами ослабить хватку на своей шее.

— Принц! Позвольте мне разобраться с этим! Ваше высочество! — рука Фундина легла на плечо Трайна, и тот с трудом перевёл бешеный взор на него. Моргнул, выдохнул, и отпустил Виго.

— Займись. Чтобы этого дерьма я в Эреборе не видел! — прорычал Трайн, и подхватил плачущего мальчика на руки, стремительным шагом покинул корчму, на ходу срывая плащ с плеч, и укутывая голенькое тельце ребёнка.

Фундин проводил его мрачным взором и зло посмотрел на Виго.

— Доигрался, Виго? — вкрадчиво спросил он. — Чтобы духу твоего у трона не было. Трайн тебя живо из Эребора вышлет… так что лучше сам исчезни.

Фундин перевёл злой взгляд на отца мальчонки.

— Если я узнаю, что ты ещё одного ребёнка решил продать… будешь нужники в тюремных клетях чистить. Убирайся! И не смей попадаться на глаза мне или принцу!

…Бешенство потихоньку уходило прочь, чему немало способствовали приглушённые, надрывные всхлипы ребёнка на руках.

— Ну же, малыш, успокойся… никто тебя не обидит, обещаю. Как тебя зовут, Нори?

Он ласково гладил рыжую, янтарную макушку. Пронзительные изумрудные, наполненные слезами, глаза ребенка заставили сжаться его сердце. Его Торин ненамного старше…

И Трайн поклялся себе, что этого ребёнка больше никто не тронет…

Не посмеют.


	3. Chapter 3

_… Нори медленно спускается в темноте по лестнице, касаясь пальцами шершавой стены. Страшно. Внизу крики и причитающий голос мамы. Нори жутко, и хочется броситься прочь, убежать наверх и спрятаться под кроватью. Вместе с Рией. И Ори. Спрятаться под кроватью и сидеть тихо-тихо, пока крики и плачущий голос мамы не утихнут._

_Нори замирает внизу лестницы. Рядом дверь, из-за которой бьет свет в щель у пола. За дверью плачет мама, а отец ругается на нее и Дори._

_— Отлежится твой сученыш! — орет за дверью отец._

_Нори медленно, на цыпочках спускается с последней ступеньки, становиться на пол перед дверью. Совсем рядом выход из дома – можно убежать, но… что-то толкает Нори и тот повинуясь неслышному зову протягивает руку и открывает двери…_

_— ДОРИ!!!_

Он просыпается с криком, задыхаясь, с бешено бьющимся сердцем в груди. Вокруг тишина, только на столе привычно горит лампа-ночник.

Это был сон. Просто сон. Кошмар из прошлого, который не желает забываться.

С тихим скрипом приоткрывается дверь.

— Нори? – в дверь просовывается светловолосая макушка, встревожено моргая синючими глазами.

— Все в порядке, Фрер… мне просто приснился кошмар… 

Но разве это может остановить мелочь? Когда это Фрерин оставлял его в покое после этих слов?

О, нет… его слова приглашение для него!

Младший принц плюхается на его постель, и Нори едва успевает чуть подвинуться, чтобы не быть раздавленным этим молодым медведем. Нори сел, с досадой смотря на названного братца.

— Опять тот же? – с сочувствием спрашивает Фрерин.

— Шел бы ты спать, а? – с надеждой говорит Нори. 

Он не хочет обсуждать это с мелким. Он говорил об этом с Трайном, с принцессой Тиас, с Торином… и конечно с Дис. Вот только с Фрерином он это не обсуждал. 

Фрерин смотрит на него пристально, будто раздумывая и что-то прикидывая про себя. Решительно чешет нос и говорит:

— Я поговорить хотел!

Поговорить! Нори чуть вслух не выругался. Только и зашипел сквозь зубы:

— А не пойти тебе…

— _Тыужецеловалсяскем?_

Нори аж воздухом подавился. Чего? Кажется вопрос вырывается вслух, и Фрерин, алея ушами, повторяет:

— Ты уже… ну… целовался… с кем?

Вот чего-чего, а вот этого Нори не ожидал. Даже кошмар из головы выдуло вместе со всеми мыслями.

— Ну… я, как бы, старше тебя… — растерянно говорит он.

— Значит, умеешь? – утвердительно спрашивает Фрерин.

Нори на это только и может, что кивнуть. Смотрит на мелочь из-под длинной рыжей челки, ожидая подвоха. Фрерин сама неожиданность. С колыбели таким был. Его даже дед боялся. И до сих пор боится «невинных» вопросов младшенького…

_— А правда, что дети из животиков появляются? А почему только из маминых? Папа сказал ты старый и все знаешь!_

_Взгляд Трора на сына был бесценен…_  
  
И Нори даже представить не может, что еще сказанет сейчас Фрер. А тот чуть смущенно-просяще заглядывает в глаза и говорит проникновенно:

— Научи, а?

— Иди ты к Торину! – взвыв, Нори яростно спихнул «тролля» с кровати.

Фрерин брякается на пол с ойканьем и обиженно выдает:

— Как с ним целоваться, так ничего! А я?!

Нори аж поперхнулся. Это когда он с Торином целовался-то?! 

— Что?!

— Мне Дис рассказывала, как вас отец застал, а потом гонял по всем комнатам! – торопливо тарахтит с обиженным видом мелочь.

Да… было такое. Воспоминание встало перед глазами во всей своей красе. Уши Нори предательски закраснели, и в свете лампы со стола это было вполне заметно. 

Целовались они, да… вернее, пытались. Ни Торин, ни Нори этого не умели, а интерес был. Ведь все взрослые мужчины умеют целовать девушек, а они чем хуже?! По правде, Нори тогда не совсем понимал толк в поцелуях. Что в этом особенного? Но Торина очень задело снисходительное «наш принц еще не целованный… совсем малец!» от Фундина.

Вот он и решил потренироваться на ком-нибудь… а тут Нори аккурат проиграл одно желание старшему принцу. И тот решил сим воспользоваться:

— Закрой глаза, и не дергайся! – велел Торин, нахмурив брови.

Нори подчинился, хотя нервный Торин немного напрягал. 

Он до сих пор помнит теплое, сорванное дыхание Торина, а потом как ткнулись в рот сухие губы Торина. Глаза от удивления распахнулись сами. Глаза Торина были зажмурены. Кажется он был немного… напуган. И что-то дернуло Нори, заставило приоткрыть губы и чуть прикусить губу старшего сына Трайна. Тот растерянно замер, а приободренный этим Нори быстро лизнул языком по его губам и плотнее прижал к нему губы, сминая губы напротив…

И тут появился Трайн…

Ремнем попало по обоим, по плечам, а потом они, мальчишки, рванули в стороны. Нори по привычке рванул в комнату Дис, привыкнув за все годы именно там прятаться и искать утешения. Дис только глянула на него, встрепанного, красного, услышала топот ног отца, и захлопнула двери на замок.

А Торин остался убегать от Трайна.

— Отец, это не то, что ты думаешь! Я объясню!!

— Выпорю! Потом объяснишь, шельмец! 

— Нори, что случилось? – спросила Дис, сложив руки на груди, строго смотря на своего любимца.

Как-то так получилось, что Дис с первого дня взяла Нори под свою опеку. Будучи самой старшей из детей Трайна, почти невеста, она была в том возрасте, когда нравиться возиться с малышами. Но новорожденный Фрерин был мал и скучен, а Нори было уже целых шесть циклов. Еще достаточно маленький, рыженький, красивый и не такой бука, как Торин, категорически отбивающийся от забот сестры.

Нори с одобрения принцессы Тиас стал ее живой куколкой… которую можно было тискать, наряжать и всячески о ней заботиться.

— Нори? 

Ну, что тогда мог ответить ей Нори?

— Нори, ну научи! 

Голос Фрерина вырвал Нори в сегодняшний день. Вернее ночь. Прищурившись, Нори насмешливо посмотрел на мелочь.

— Целоваться?

— Ну… да…

— Иди сюда! – Нори хлопнул ладонью рядом с собой и Фрер, настороженно сел рядом, подозрительно смотря на странно легко согласившегося Нори.

— Это не так страшно. Не бойся, не укушу, — проникновенно заверил его Нори, и, обняв одной рукой, наклонился и… чуть коснулся мягких губ младшего принца…

— А теперь проваливай! – выдохнул Нори ему в лицо.

Мальчишка распахнул синие глазищи.

— Что?

Но через миг Фрер уже приземлился на пятую точку у кровати.

— Вот тебе поцелуй, а теперь марш спать в кроватку! – безжалостно добил его Нори.

Фрер обижено зыркнул на него глазищами, встал, отдернул рубашку, и вышел прочь из комнаты. Даже не глянув на насмешливо скалящего зубы Торина, привалившегося плечом к косяку дверей. 

Нори и Торин встретились взглядами. Торин зашел в комнату, и закрыл двери. Сон откладывался на неопределенное время. Нори раздраженно встал, и подойдя к столу снял с лампы ограничитель. Пусть уж нормально светит, раз он не спит.

— Маловато вина, — заметил Торин, наливая себе и Нори из кувшина. – Может дернуть слугу?

— Нет, не стоит. Трайн не оценит, если ты явишься на прием с наместником Дэйла под парами вина.

— Точно. Забыл, — кивнул Торин, сделав глоток. — Чего Фрер к тебе ночью с поцелуями полез?

Нори поморщился, сев рядом.

— Да… он эти поцелуи… он про них просто ляпнул, чтобы меня отвлечь…

Торин нахмурился.

— От чего… опять кошмары?

— Да… Дори снился… — деревянным голосом отозвался Нори.

Сколько лет прошло, а боль и страх так и не ушли…

— Нори… тебе не кажется, что пора… отпустить его? – медленно проговорил Торин.

— Я не могу… ты не понимаешь, это… свыше меня! – огрызнулся Нори.

Рука Торина накрыла его ладонь, сжав пальцы.

— Я понимаю, это трудно. Мы все понимает, но… Нори, прошло много лет. А ты… отец говорит, ты вновь пытался уйти с дворцового яруса. Зачем? Что ты пытаешься найти? Их больше нет.

Нори поднял на него больные глаза.

— Я знаю, Торин. Я знаю, что их нет в Эреборе. Но они не могли исчезнуть в никуда, понимаешь? Не могли! А я должен знать! О Дори, о сестре, о младшем! Мне плевать, что стало с тем, кого звали нашим отцом, но я не могу забыть ИХ! Это предательство!

Торин серьезно кивнул.

— Никто не просит их забыть. Но даже Фундин ничего не смог о них найти, а он лучший из лучших слухачей на свете. 

— Я не успокоюсь пока не узнаю о их судьбе, — тихо сказал Нори. – Дори пытался меня защитить. Рия… мы всегда были вместе с самого своего рождения. Ори… я даже не знаю, не могу себе его представить! Вы стали моей семьей, кроме вас у меня никого… но я не могу иначе.

Торин не выдержал, отвел глаза.

Помолчал.

— Нам с Балином кажется… что тут не все чисто, — нехотя проговорил он. – Фундин сейчас натаскивает Балина на свое место. Возможно ему удастся… что-то узнать. 

— Торин, — мертво спросил Нори. — Ты хочешь сказать?

Торин пожал плечами.

— Не знаю, все может быть. Отец заботиться о твоем благе.

— Благе?! — вскрикнул Нори, вскидываясь от гнева.

— Он не хочет причинять тебе боль! Подумай, а вдруг Дори умер тогда?! Вдруг с твоей семьей что-то случилось? Что-то ужасное?

Нори побледнел как мел.

— Торин… я должен знать…

Тот серьезно посмотрел на него.

— Я обещаю, что расскажу тебе все, что мы узнаем. Только Нори, пожалуйста, не пытайся вновь уходить без сопровождения с дворцового яруса. Отца это беспокоит. Он может приставить к тебе охранника.

Нори с трудом взял себя в руки и нехотя склонил в согласии голову.

— Хорошо. Мне не нужна нянька. 

— Вот и отлично, — Торин хлопнул его по плечу и встал. – Пойду, попробую немного поспать. Спокойной ночи, братец.

— Спокойной ночи, Торин…

Дверь за Торином закрылась, а Нори устало лег на кровать. 

Сна не было ни в одном глазу…


	4. Chapter 4

Первый хозяин сам порол «купленышей». Приходил в мастерскую, смотрел на работу и отобрав троих "ленивых дармоедов" – порол. Порол по очереди до крови, впечатывая ремень в худые ягодицы, пока у мальчишек не садился голос от крика. 

Бил на глазах у всех. 

Свист и хлопки ремня по заду, Бофур помнил до сих пор. Особенно ту, первую, когда от боли пред глазами встала чернота, а от собственных криков закладывало уши. 

Второй господин оставил после себя неизбывное чувство голода. Еды лишали за малейшую провинность. Все едят, а ты стоишь и смотришь. От голода подводит живот и кружится голова, а ты ещё должен после мыть миски после кормёжки мастеровых-"купленышей".

Третий господин с виду был добр. Благодушный толстяк с пальцами-сосисками и мерзкой, масляной улыбкой. Но вспоминая о нем, к горлу подступала тошнота. Обвисший жирными складками живот, воняющий застарелым потом; отвисшие чуть ли не колен яйца и член, от которого несло мочой.

Третий хозяин избавился от Бофура быстро. Стоило ему только зубы показать. На память остались сломанные ребра и шрамы от плетей на спине. Но Бофур лучше бы умер, чем был бы "послушным мальчиком"… 

Четвёртый хозяин оказался гораздо лучше. В его мастерских били редко, еда не пахла тухлятиной, все мастеровые были одеты не в рвань, а в одинаковый серый наряд из рубахи и штанов. Даже на ноги выдавали деревянные башмаки. Раз в пару седьмиц – виданное ли дело! – старшим выдавали табак, и после изнурительной работы и скудного ужина можно было выкурить трубочку, как какой-то свободный гном. 

Четвёртый хозяин оказался лучшим из всех. Он купил Бофура, едва стоящего на ногах после побоев. Несмотря на то, что его продавал уже третий господин, а сам Бофур был жалок и слаб – сразу видно не работник. И все же купил, хотя Бофур ничего не знал о работе в стеклодувной мастерской. И велел приставить к печам истопником. Можно было отогреться и отъесться, набраться сил за годы у первых господ.

Но смешно было надеяться, что такая хорошая жизнь надолго. У четвёртого хозяина оказалась страсть к азартным играм и подпольным боям. Чаще всего ему везло и в том, и в другом, но… похоже с появлением Бофура удача изменила господину Ли. И среди мастеровых "купленышей" пошли приглушенные шепотки о больших долгах господина и что всех скоро распродадут новым хозяевам. 

Бофур не верил, что пятый хозяин будет лучше. И быть проданным вновь… что если ЭТОТ будет хуже третьего?!

От этих мыслей ныли плохо зажившие ребра.

Из-за шума в стеклодувной мастерской он вначале и не услышал тяжёлых шагов. А из-за рева огня в огромной печи пропустил и первый оклик. И лишь когда главный мастер из "вольных" гаркнул басом, пройдясь крепким словцом, он испугано обернулся, рассыпав угли с корзины прямо под ноги хозяина и господина мастера. Только увидев их, сердце в груди екнуло, и Бофур испугано склонился в низком поклоне. Так быстро и резко, что это отдалось болью в груди.

– Оглох? – зло спросил мастер. – Я тебе живо уши прочищу после ухода господина Ли!

– Не стоит Брон, – оборвал недовольство мастера хозяин Бофура. – Отправь кого из младших на его место у печей, а он пусть вымоется и ждёт меня после смены у выхода из мастерской.

– Как прикажете, господин Ли, – кивнул головой мастер. – Что встал? Пошёл в купальню, живо! Не заставляй ждать господина!

Бофур вновь поспешил отвесить поклон и молча бросился выполнять приказание. До конца смены оставалось совсем немного. Потом будет ужин и почти сразу все улягутся спать в длинном бараке за мастерской. Но Бофур ужин пропустит, раз уж ему велено дожидаться господина у выхода из мастерской. У выхода…

Бофур чуть не уронил огрызок серого мыла, когда понял что это может значит. Ну, вот и все… сегодня у него будет новый хозяин. И вряд ли он будет добр, как господин Ли…

Бофур медленно наклонился, взял лохань и опрокинул на себя едва теплую воду, смывая почти черно-серую пену с тела. А после медленно, деревянно двигаясь, натянул свою серую робу – пропахшую потом и откровенно грязную. Другой одежды у него просто не было. Оставаться дольше в купальне смысла не было, а гул гонга, возвещающий о конце смены, заставил Бофура отправиться к выходу из мастерских. 

Господин Ли разговаривал с одним из мастеров-вольных и Бофур остановился у дверей, стараясь быть как можно незаметнее. В голове было пусто, и хотя хозяин стоял совсем рядом, Бофур ничего не слышал. Его объял тошнотворный, липкий страх перед грядущим. 

– А, ты уже здесь, – сказал господин Ли, обернувшись к нему. – Иди за мной.

… Бофур покорно плелся за господином, отстав на два шага. Шел, не подымая головы. И не видел, как на него смотрели некоторые женщины в подземном городе, встречая на пути его и господина. Они безошибочно опознавали в Бофуре одного из «купленных», и в их глазах загоралась жалость. Зато хозяин Бофура прекрасно все видел, и все больше мрачнел. Он не был жестоким по своей сути, он был дельцом, знающим свою выгоду. И, исходя из своей выгоды, он не мог позволить себе оставить в своей мастерской Бофура. Слишком тот был уже взрослым, чтобы сделать из него более-менее стеклодува. Поддерживать огонь в печах могли и совсем мальчишки. В Бофуре просто не было толку. 

И все же господину Ли было крайне мерзко. Чудилось, будто за спиной плетется битая собака, которую он ведет на живодерню.

Но это не было так. 

Нет, у него были совсем другие планы…

Господин Ли остановился и обернулся к Бофуру. Тот тут же замер перед ним с опущенной головой. 

– Бофур, – паренек вздрогнул от одного имени и на краткий миг взметнул глаза на своего хозяина. В них было такое затравленное отчаяние, что господин Ли замешкался. Решимость предельно жестко и строго объяснить молодому гному, что от него потребно – ушло. Зато тощая, поникшая фигура вызывало необъяснимое желание быть к нему как можно добрее.

– Уверен, ты голоден, – сухо проговорил Найт из семейства Ли. – Идем в корчму.

Ли зашел в первую же корчму на пути, и та была одна из тех, куда господин Ли в обычное время не за что бы не явил свою персону. Слишком простецкая, для средней руки работяг и для тех, кто жил на самых бедных ярусах Горы. Его появление не осталось незамеченным. Вокруг стола, за который он усадил Бофура тут же образовалась пустота. Все предпочли отхлынуть в другую часть корчмы и там продолжить пить пиво и вести свои разговоры. Это более чем устраивало Ли. Не за чем этому сброду что либо слышать. 

Бофуру он перед разговором все же заказал еды – обычную гречневую кашу с мясной подливой. Еда на удивление выглядела вполне прилично – в подливе были даже довольно приличные кусочки мяса. Парень растерянно поднял на него глаза, и Ли буркнул:

– Ешь, – и достал трубку, чтобы чуть успокоиться и собраться с мыслями.

Бофур опасливо потянулся к ложке, взял и зачерпнул каши. Через пару ложек мальчишка и думать забыл о господине Ли. Кажется, вкуснее этой каши он в жизни своей не ел. И господин Ли помрачнел при мысли, что скорее всего это так. Кто станет кормить мастеровых мясом? Он-то еще заботился о своих мастеровых, а большинство… на душе вновь стало мерзко.

– Съел? – сухо спросил он, когда Бофур очистил миску, соскоблив со стенок последние крупинки каши.

– Спасибо, господин Ли… 

Тот поморщился. 

– А теперь послушай меня, Бофур. Я купил «твой долг» у бывшего твоего благодетеля только из жалости к тебе. Но держать тебя у себя я не могу.

– Господин, я… – несчастно заикнулся Бофур.

– Молчи, я не договорил. Таких как ты, на свете много, и я хотел бы помочь многим. Но при наших обычаях это сейчас невозможно. Это дело Короля заботиться о благе своего народа, но он похоже уверен, что в Эреборе все хорошо. Однажды, много лет назад, принц Трайн принял в свои палаты мальчика, которого хотели продать в «мастеровые». Ты знаешь, как его называют?

– Янтарный принц, – негромко ответил Бофур.

– Или «Ложный принц», – кивнул Ли. – Если кто и может повлиять на судьбу таких как ты, так только он. Он королевский любимец, которому многое позволено. И я хочу, чтобы ты напомнил ему, как бы он жил, если бы не принц Трайн. Поэтому я продал «твой долг» во дворец. У меня есть там знакомый и тебя приставят к покоям принца и его семьи. Уж расстарайся им понравиться, Бофур… будет надо – в постель принца ляжешь. Или его выкормыша. И не смотри на меня так!

Бофур сжался перед ним, вновь отчаянно побледнев. Ли знал, через что ему пришлось пройти у прошлого «хозяина», и было мерзко от собственных слов, но… это был шанс. Для слишком многих, чтобы щадить чувства одного мальчишки по имени Бофур.

– Ты можешь заработать свободу. Для себя и других. И у тебя больше не будет хозяев. Так что потерпишь, ясно? Ты сделаешь все, чтобы привлечь внимание к себе. Все, тебе ясно?

– Да, господин… – еле выговорил Бофур.

Хотелось подбодрить, утешить бледного от страха паренька, но господин Ли подавил в себе этот порыв. Даж слабину – и он взвоет, броситься в ноги и устроит сцену у всех на глазах, а ему этого не надо. Ничего, выдержит. И виноватым себя считать не надо! Не в бордель же он его отдает, а во дворцовые палаты, в услужение к принцу и его семье. Не съедят там Бофура, не замучают…

*********************************************  
… Торин опасливо крался мимо комнат отца. Вокруг было ни зги не видно – большинство ламп в коридоре были погашены, а остальные приглушены настолько, что их света было недостаточно, чтобы не врезаться во что ни будь. Торин уже раза три споткнулся, чуть не «уронил» столик с вазой и цветами, а меч на боку так и норовил зацепиться то за гобелен, то за длинные портьеры. 

Торин сильно сомневался, что сможет тихо пробраться в свои комнаты. Слишком уж он устал. А все Балин… «хотите увидеть настоящий бой, а не изысканное размахивание мечом в зале, мой принц? Что ж, извольте… я отведу вас в нужное место и устрою бой. Если желаете…» 

Торин уязвленно желал.

Теперь жалел.

Потому как бой на подпольной арене на одном из нижних ярусов он хоть и выиграл, но обзавелся добрым синяком на скуле и болезненной царапиной на боку. Так что отцу на глаза в ближайшие дни лучше не попадаться.

Под ноги вновь что-то попалось, и Торин чуть не пропахал носом выложенный мраморной плиткой пол. Торин замер посреди коридора, восстанавливая дыхание и напряженно вслушиваясь в тишину вокруг. Вот сейчас как скрипнет дверь спальни родителей!

Но скрипа не было. Нет. Вместо этого послышался всхлип. Приглушенный, надрывный, но вполне отчетливый. Торин напрягся. Всхлип?! Дис? Да нет… но кто?

А может показалось?

Да, скорее всего. Торин с досадой поморщился, и решительно пошел дальше, свернул за угол, ступил на ступеньку и… загремел через кого-то вниз. Шлем с головы свалился и с бодрым звяком на все палаты приземлился на что-то железное, также радостно ответившие гулом. 

… Трайн, злой как балрог, выскочил из спальни. 

– ТОРИН!!! – рявкнул он, и повернул вентель в лампе на стене, включая свет на полную мощность. 

Вспыхнул свет. Торин – всклокоченный, в кольчуге, – пытался бодро встать с кого-то на полу под ним. Наконец сыну Трайна удалось отползти к стене от того, кто смягчил его падение. Черноволосый, тощий мальчишка быстро отполз к противоположной стене, с полным страха лицом смотря на Торина и Трайна.

– А ты еще кто такой?! – удивленно спросил Торин.

– Это, судя по одежде, слуга, – ответил Трайн, хватая сына за шиворот. – И он здесь убирался, а вот ты, шельмец, что тут делаешь?! Так… синяк на пол лица… а это что?! Ты с кем дрался, паршивец?!

– Отец, я…

Трайн выругался и потащил сына в его комнату, так и держа за шиворот. Но перед тем как отец втолкнул его в спальню, Торин смог бросить взгляд назад. Показалось ему, или нет, что глаза мальчишки-слуги блестели от слез?


	5. Chapter 5

Фундин был очень опасен – это знали все. И отнюдь не потому, что был лучшим другом наследника престола. О, нет… 

Служба Фундина заключалась в защите королевской семьи. От предателей, шпионов, от наемных убийц, от тех кто пытался каким либо образом войти в доверие королевской семьи для своих коварных целей. Хочешь стать ближе ко двору? Будь уверен, очень скоро тебя проверят "верные уши" и донесут о каждом подозрительным слове, а уж он решит… что стоит знать королю о тебе.

Фундина откровенно боялись.

Балин исключением не был. Фундин не был добрым, любящим и заботливым отцом. И объяснять ему свои поступки, свои ошибки было бесполезно. Балин и пытаться не пробовал. Кнут все перешибал. Как и в этот раз.

Если бы не кандалы на стене, которые сковывали его запястья, он бы вряд ли удержался на ногах после дюжины ударов кнута. На тринадцатом ударе он не сдержал крика, и отец через миг одарил со всей щедростью ещё одним ударом, вышибая воздух из груди и перебивая крик сына.

Балин повис в кандалах, так что края их врезались в запястья. Боль от них лишь оттеняла боль, что жаркой лавой пульсировала на спине. Он казался себе куском окровавленного мяса и это не было далеко от истины. Если отец бьёт, то бьёт, чтобы вбить разум по глубже, под самую кожу, в мясо. Чтобы сын, Балин, сам потом сказал ему спасибо.

Если это и значило быть заботливым отцом, Балин не желал им становиться. 

– Ты понимаешь, ЧТО ты сделал? – заговорил позади Фундин. 

Это ободряло. Если отец прерывал наказание и начинал объяснять за что оно было… значит все ПОЧТИ закончилось. Надо было просто выдержать ещё несколько ударов после. 

– Ты отвел младшего наследника на подпольные бои. Ты дал ему маску, чтобы его не узнали… прекрасно зная, что в этих боях тебя могут не просто ранить тупым оружием, а прикончить боевым, наточенным топором! Мечом! 

Свист кнута и тело молодого гнома содрогнулось от нового удара. Кричать он уже не мог, и сознание плыло от боли. Он больше просто не выдержит…

В волосы вцепились железные пальцы отца.

– Я служу королю. Я клялся защищать его жизнь. Его, и его семью, а ты! Мой собственный сын отправляет на арену его внука?! Ты чем думал?!

Отец бьёт его головой об стену и сознание милосердно оставляет Балина.

На спину будто опрокинули кипяток. Или жгучую кислоту, которой выжигают узор на гравюре. Балин дернулся, пытаясь увернуться от рук, приносящих невыносимую боль… руки? Хрипло застонав, он чуть повернул голову, и перед глазами, перед которыми плясала и странно изгибалась волнами комната, появился образы сестры.

– Вал…

– Очнулся? Знаю, больно. Потерпи. Вот, выпей…

Рука сёстры помогла приподняться и губ коснулась керамическая кружка. Балин жадно приник к ней, в несколько глотков опустошая. И к балрогу, что половина отвара пролилась на кровать.

Сестра помогла лечь удобнее и вновь взялась за тряпку, пропитанной особым зельем, очищая раны от кнута от засохшей крови и возможной заразы. Балин терпел, лишь изредка дергаясь и судорожно выдыхая от боли. А Двала молчала, продолжая своё дело. Молча смотрела на страшные, кровавые рубцы. Хотя даже смотреть было страшно, а уж касаться…

Как же, верно, больно Балину…

– За что? – вырвалось у неё.

Раньше она никогда не спрашивала о причинах наказания. Даже если отец брался за кнут. Не спрашивала, молча пытаясь оказать помощь, как бы говоря о том, что чтобы не случилось, даже если Балин виноват – она на его стороне.

– Торин дрался на арене в маске… я устроил ему бой… – с горечью прошептал Балин. – Я был ужасно зол на него! Двал, уйди… не хватало, чтоб тебе от него досталось…

Двал почувствовала жгучее желание пойти к отцу и все ему высказать. И с трудом подавила этот порыв. Ни к чему хорошему это не приведёт.

– Хочешь чего-нибудь? Я принесу?

– Нет. Ничего.

Двал посмотрела на уткнувшегося в подушку брата. Конечно, он ничего не хочет. Просто побыть одному после такого… руки сами сжались в кулаки. Чего отец добивается?! Чтобы Балин возненавидел его?! Зачем наказывать так жестоко? И ведь за любую ерунду он наказывает брата! Да ещё, вот… за кнут берётся. 

Вот так значит, отцы поступают?

Все внутри скрутило от лютой злости. Двал, чувствуя, что сорвется, поспешно встала и вышла из комнаты брата. И за дверью, нос к носу столкнулась с отцом.

– Ты!

– Вожжа под хвост попала? – обидно обронил Фундин, которого не впечатлил злой вид дочери. – Я ясно говорил, чтобы никто не подходил к твоему брату. Иди к себе!

От презрительного голоса, от ледяного взгляда, все внутри скрутило, и стоило Фундину только шаг сделать мимо… как Двал накрыло. Фундин был высок и массивен, как валун, но верно бешенство помогло. Левая рука легла на плечо и рвануло на себя, разворачивая, а правая кулаком уже летела к лицу отца.

Оказывается, она не зря долгие часы отрабатывала удар на кожаном мешке, набитом песком. Фундин отшатнулся, впечатавшись в стену, и из носа потекла струйка крови.

– Только тронь его ещё раз!

А спустя миг страшный удар под ребра и её швырнуло на пол у противоположной стены.

Дышать от боли было не чем, но злость пульсировала в голове подобно барабанами.

– Только тронь… убью.

– Защитница… зубы малы, щерится. Девкой родилась – сиди, и своим делом занимайся! Платки вышивай! Платья перебери к празднику, может жениха найдешь!

– Фундин! Хватит! Что ты такое говоришь?! – в коридор выскочила мачеха, повиснув на руке мужа. – Ну, что ты в самом деле! Девочке и так нелегко с ее внешностью, право слово зачем? Пойдем, я на стол собрала. Твое любимое жаркое с грибами…

Мачеха все трещала и трещала, встав между Фундином и Двал. И все пыталась увести из коридора в главную комнату. А Двал смотрела на отца и не могла себе поверить. Как он мог? Как?! 

–… что взять с девки дурной? Уж такой уродилась…

Уродилась.

Правильное слово. Очень правильное, до боли. Оставаться дольше здесь было свыше ее сил, и Двал, встав, метнулась вон из комнат.

– Стоять!

Да пошел ты, отец…

Можно подумать, это она виновата. Что такой родилась. Что ростом выше парней-ровесников, что сила в руках больше чем у брата, что лицом и телом как мужчина… только в штанах баба. И бить этим… подло. Слишком подло для того, кто зовется отцом. Вышивка… платья…

Она уродка, а он…

Было так больно, что Двал шла не смотря по сторонам. Ноги сами несли вперед. Краем сознания она отметила, что находится на одном из общих уровней. Вокруг было много гномов, шедших по своим делам. В толпе как-то стало легче. По виду по ней ничего не понять и для всех она парень. Молодой гном. А о том кто ее отец у нее на лбу не написано…

И стоило только подумать об этом, как в нее врезались. Невысокая фигура в плаще с капюшоном, натянутым на голову, невольно, по инерции отступила на шаг.

– Осторожнее! – каркнула фигура и шагнула мимо.

Вот только янтарь волос, блеснувших под капюшоном плаща, был слишком знаком.

– А ну стоять! – Двал мгновенно схватила невыносимого рыжего. – Ты что здесь делаешь?!

– Слушай, это не твое дело… ты меня не видел, я тебя не видел, хорошо? – Нори белозубо улыбнулся, щуря изумрудные глаза.

– Тебе запрещено покидать королевские палаты, – хмуро отрезала Двал. Что за невозможное существо! – Ты немедленно вернешься назад!

Нори усмехнулся.

– Да неужели? И кто меня заставит? Двал, мне не нужна нянька, чтобы ходить там, где мне вздумается… с дороги!

– Значит, ты не пойдешь? – рука Двал уперлась в грудь Нори. – По-хорошему?

Тот хмуро уставился на руку. Янтарный принц Эребора с досадой подумал, что эта ручища почти в два раза больше его…

– По-хорошему не пойду, – процедил Нори. 

Двал выдохнула. Балин уже получил из-за одного из деток Трайна, и иметь неприятности еще из-за его приемыша Двал не желала. 

– Что ты делаешь?! Отпусти немедленно! Двал!!

Щас-с… так она его и отпустит. Перекинуть через плечо зеленоглазую заразу было делом одного мига. Возмущенные вопли Нори грели душу. Приятно знать, что гораздо сильнее и как бы тот не трепыхался, это вряд ли заставит Двал его отпустить.

Нори трепыхался на плече, негромко, витиевато ругаясь, а Двал невозмутимо направилась в сторону перехода к дворцовому ярусу. Дойдет до границы и сдаст беглеца страже. Вслед ей и Нори оглядывались гномы с улыбками и веселыми шутками. 

– Вот дает!... у всех на глазах на плечо и… Так и надо!...

Смешно. Нори притих, лежа на плече Двалина. Висел вниз головой, хмуро сцепив руки на груди, и взирал вниз. Замечательный вид открывался… прямо завораживающий.

С плеча сняли и развернули в сторону стражи, которая деланно-спокойно взирала на Нори и его… носильщика. Вот только глаза стражу выдавали с головой.

– Благодарю за доставку, – ядовито сказал Нори, одергивая одежду и высокомерно окидывая Двал взглядом зеленых глаз. – И да, должен сказать вам… вид сзади замечательный!

Двал обомлела, а стражу перекосило ухмылками. Довольный и отомщенный Нори повернулся спиной, намереваясь важно пройти мимо поста стражи… и тут его звонко… шлепнули. По заду. Его шлепнули… Нори неверяще повернул голову. Двал добро оскалилась.

– И впрямь, замечательный вид… сзади, – ехидно сказал младшая Фундин.

Кто-то из стражи закашлялся. Нори очень хотелось сказать пару слов, но это грозило растянуть сцену перед лыбящейся стражей. Поэтому он только яростно глянул на Двал и быстрым шагом направился вверх по лестнице, ведущей на дворцовый уровень. 

– Я тебе это еще припомню… – сквозь зубы проговорил Нори.

Зад горел от шлепка.


	6. Chapter 6

В зале, где хранились свитки со старыми делами, ответами и донесениями, было тихо. И пусто. Лишь Балин, сев перед нижней полкой стелажа у стены, перебирал свитки, внимательно вчитываясь в ярлыки. И откладывал в сторону те, на которые был нанесен нужный год и руны "ВК".

Знак "вето короля" означал, что дело было представлено самому королю или его наследнику и что содержимое свитка не должно стать известным кому-либо, не имеющим допуска в святая святых Тайной Стражи. 

Балин не должен был даже касаться этих свитков. Ему не должно было находиться здесь. Чин его в Тайной Страже был слишком низок, чтобы быть допущенным к тайнам двора.

Но в зале никого не было. Отец отправился на доклад королю, а другая стража была занята и явится лишь к вечеру, чтобы сдать письменный отчёт об услышанные делах в Эреборе на сегодня. Никто не узнает, что Балин был здесь.

Последний свиток был просмотрен и отложен в сторону. Все, теперь можно быстро проглядеть отобранные. Развернуть, прочесть первые строки, в которых отражается суть свитка, и вернуть на полку. Хорошо, если повезёт найти то, что он ищет.

– Ты не должен быть здесь.

Балин замер со свитком в руках. 

Тяжелые шаги прошли через зал к нему. Над Балином нависла фигура Главы стражей. Рука Фундина протянулась к свитку и Балин заторможено вложил во властно протянутую ладонь свиток.

Фундин молча прочёл ярлык на свитке, ссузил глаза, и резко ударил им сына по голове.

– Сложил все на место… – ледяным от бешенства голосом приказал Фундин. – Встал, и за мной!

Балин молча повиновался. В голове билась мысль, что кнут во второй раз за месяц – многовато выходит. Но отец привёл его в свой кабинет, а это значило, что наказание либо откладывалось, либо… было просто иным.

Он замер посредине кабинета, вытянувшись, не опуская головы под буравящим взором отца.

– Ты отдаешь себе отчёт, что я должен был сделать с тобой? – не громко, но от того страшней, спросил Фундин. – Когда мне донесли, что Торин вышел на арену благодаря тебе, я обязан был отправить тебя на допрос. В пыточную. Чтобы узнать – связан ли ты с врагами короля. А потом тебя бы казнили. А теперь ты, суешь свой нос, куда не следует! Или ты думаешь, что, будучи моим сыном, тебе закон не писан?! Любого другого я бы отправил опять же в пыточную! Ты смерти ищешь?! Молчать!

Балин и так молчал, не пытаясь даже слова сказать. Все, что говорил отец, было правдой. Даже расчет на то, что его Балина – даже если поймают, – прежде отправят пред очи отца. Хотя были мгновения, когда Балину казалась предпочтительней пыточная…

– Я задам всего один вопрос… зачем тебе были свитки за 2875?

Балин колебался ровно миг. В зал с хранившимися там делами он все одно больше не попадет… по крайней мере в ближайший год. Если вообще останется служить при отце в Тайной Страже.

– В этот год принц взял в семью Нори.

Фундин молчал, смотря на него. А потом сел в кресло за столом, подпер голову кулаком и до жути мягким голосом спросил:

– Торин просил за «младшего» братишку? Можешь не отвечать. Любопытство не порок, но за него платят подчас своей шкурой. Но кнут тебя похоже ничему не научил… Все, что удалось узнать о семье Нори, было доложено Наследнику. И тебе известно ровно столько, сколько должно. И вместо того, чтобы совать свой нос в подобное, лучше сходи в купальни… тебе не помешает массаж, чтобы прийти в норму к грядущим турнирам. Скажешь, чтобы к тебе прислали Эда. У него золотые руки… марш с глаз моих!

Балин коротко поклонился и вышел прочь, не веря своей удаче. Отец же его только хмыкнул, смотря на закрывшуюся дверь.

– Посмотрим, сможешь ли ты связать одно с другим…

*************************************  
… Пожалуй, в одном отец был совершенно прав. Ему стоило посетить купальни давным-давно. Балин чуть не застонал от наслаждения, когда погрузился в горячую, пахнущей серой, воду. Кожу закололо тысячей игл. Он попытался расслабиться, но острая, болезненная судорога прошила одеревеневшую после наказания спину. Боль была такой, что Балин зашипел сквозь зубы, уткнувшись лбом в бортик глубокой купальни. Шевельнуться было невозможно. Его вполне могла скрутить куда более сильная судорога. Надо было переждать, пока мышцы сами не расслабятся…

Погрузившись в свои чувства, он не сразу осознал чужие ладони, легшие на плечи.

– Позвольте, господин, помочь вам… – негромко проговорил приятный голос за спиной, и сильные ладони прошлись по плечам, оглаживая, разминая.

И Балин не сдержал облегченного вздоха, теряясь в ощущениях, даримых чужими руками. Он чувствовал, что растекается воском под этими ладонями, пальцами, умело, неспешно и бережно-осторожно терзающие спину оглаживаниями-растираниями, разминающие сведенные судорогой мышцы.

Пар от горячей воды, подымающейся по трубам в толще горы от горячих источников, щекотал лицо, раскрасневшееся от жара. Но не только вода заставляла бежать кровь быстрее в жилах молодого гнома. Чужие ладони, широкие и горячие, дарили удовольствие столь большее, что оно отдавалось в чреслах. Балин плыл в небывалой неге. Из губ вырвался стон удовольствия и он повернулся к тому, что был так ласков к нему. Юноша перед ним, с короткими, заплетенными в сложную прическу, почти белоснежными волосами, показался затуманенному негой разуму столь прекрасным, что Балин, не думая, притянул его в объятия и потянулся к покорно приоткрывшимся в ответ губам.

Он целовал его, и в голове было пусто. Осталось лишь наслаждение от мягких, податливых губ, чуть сорванное их дыхание, и горячее тело в кольце его рук.

– Господин… если вы желаете… – еле слышно выдохнул в его руках юноша-гном.

Разгоряченное водой тело жарко приникло к нему, и Балин задохнулся от острого желания. Жарко поцеловав на последок губы, он развернул юношу спиной к себе и скользнул рукой по его телу, оглаживая грудь, бок, спускаясь к крепким ягодицам. Внутри и снаружи все ныло от нетерпения, когда пальцы скользнули меж половинок и приникли к сомкнутому входу. Но стоило чуть нажать пальцами и они погрузились в теплую, нежную глубину, обхватывая бархатистыми стенками.

– Ты… растянут… – выдохнул Балин, но в ответ тело юноши, сжавшись вокруг пальцев, насадилось на его пальцы. Голова юноша откинулась на его плечо и блестящие синие глаза посмотрели на него.

– Господин… прошу вас…

Балин почувствовал необъяснимую нежность к этому красивому, незнакомому ему юноше. С ним хотелось быть как можно ласковее, подарить ему тоже наслаждение. Он привлек его к краю купальни, целуя его белую шею, ладонями лаская кожу, ныряя вниз и нежно лаская аккуратный ствол. И юноша жарко вздыхал, прижимаясь к нему. Стараясь как можно осторожнее, Балин чуть развел его ноги и медленно проник в его тело, чутко прислушиваясь. Он не хотел причинять ему боль. Головка проникла внутрь растянутого входа и Балин на мгновение замер, давая время. Но юноша со всхлипом подался назад, насаживаясь на него.

– Тише… – простонал-выдохнул Балин. – Не хочу… делать больно…

– Господин… прошу…

От острой нежности срывало остатки самообладания… да и было ли оно? Балин плавно двигался внутри горячего тела, что никло к нему, поддаваясь навстречу. И жаркие вздохи-стоны, и крепкое, нежное тело…

Вспышка острого наслаждения, и разрядка принесла облегчение. Колени подкашивались и тело звенело от испытанного удовольствия. Балин мягко поддался назад, выходя из юноши, и развернув его вновь поцеловал.

– Ты… лучший из всех, – вырвалось признание из Балина. – Как твое имя?

В синих глазах отразилась боль.

– Тебя зовут Эд?

Он вздрогнул в его руках, и на лице юноши отразился страх. Он загнано смотрел на Балина.

– Да, господин… я Эд… Эд-шлюха…

Голос юноши надрывно дрогнул и Балин потрясенно замер. Перемена была столь неожиданной, столь резкой…

– Мне… позволено уйти? Я больше не нужен господину? – глухо, сжавшись, спросил Эд, прижавшись спиной к краю купальни. 

Балин не знал, что сказать. Просто слов не было. Все пережитое удовольствие ушло в никуда, и осталась только реальность, неправильная от начала. 

– Эд… – от одного имени юноша дрогнул как от удара, и Балин осекся от понимания. 

Нет такого имени. Да и нет у шлюх имени. Ни имени, ни рода… а кличка, огрызок, от настоящего имени, как унизительное напоминание о своем месте.

– Я не хотел тебя обидеть, – севшим голосом выговорил Балин.

Юноша слабо, вымученно улыбнулся ему, подымая полные боли глаза.

– Вы позволите мне уйти? Я же больше не нужен вам…

Сердце Балина рухнуло вниз, и к горлу подступила тошнота.

– Прости, я… иди, я…

Он не договорил. Эд одним движением, оперевшись рукой о край купальни, выпрыгнул из воды, и поклонившись, не глядя на Балина, сбежал из небольшой комнаты купальни.

Балин выругался, откинувшись на стенку ванны-купальни, закрыв лицо руками.

Это было мерзко. Отвратительно. Эд… он просто отвечал. Но не хотел. Он просто подчинился порыву Балина. Шлюха ведь не может сказать «нет»…

Но какая же боль была в его глазах…

Почему отец приказал ему позвать именно его?


	7. Chapter 7

Теплая, сонная дрема обнимала за плечи легким одеялом, и рыжеволосый юноша совершенно не желал окончательно просыпаться, свернувшись уютным клубком на своём ложе из одеял и множества подушек.

Темноволосая, синеглазая девушка, дочь принца-наследника Подгорного царства, с улыбкой взглянула на сладко сопящего засоню. Качнула головой с тяжелой гривой волос вороного цвета, и лёгким шагом подошла к приглушенно горящей лампе-ночнику — к извечной охраннице от ночных кошмаров. Детские кошмары прошлого так и не оставили младшего...

Дис сняла колпак и повернула вентель лампы, и свет, уже ничем не ограниченный, залил комнату веселым желто-золотым цветом, заиграв на гранях стеклянного ловца снов, весело отражаясь от красных, зелёных, желтых лепестков его.

Легкие шаги Дис тонули в ворсе пушистого ковра, устилающего пол округлой комнатки, но юноша будто чувствовал присутствие Дис и плотнее свернулся клубком под одеялом. Будто это могло помочь.

Дис прошла к округлой, ограниченной деревянными перильцами, удобной, похожей на ложе-лежбище постели и присела на край. Сняла несколько подушек с горки, накрытой одеялом, и скользнула ладонью под оное, пришлась по огненным волосам и шекотнула за ухом засоню.

— Дис! — взвизгнули под одеялом, и миру явилась недовольная мордаха с всклокоченным комком янтарно-рыжего нечто на голове. 

— Доброе утро, ворока-сорока, — улыбнулась младшая принцесса недовольному, сонному Нори. — Опять косу на ночь не заплёл? Эх ты, лис-лентяй! Давай вставай, и приводи себя в порядок. 

— Дис, я же не ребёнок, — простонал Нори, плотнее закутываясь в одеяло и сверкая зелеными глазами из-под длинной рыжей челки.

Дис понимающие усмехнулась, вставая. Все ясно — мальчишеская утренняя проблемка от "приятного" сна. Матушка в своё время все доступно объяснила ей, но как же приятно это сердитое смущение Нори!

Да... Ему уже не шесть...

Дис с грустью щелкнула его по носу и встала. 

— Я распоряжусь принести завтрак, а ты вставай. Мы идём сегодня на наземный ярус, если ты помнишь. Там будет выставка мастеров стеклодувов. Множество затейливых сверкающих вещиц. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы людям досталось что-то по настоящему красивое?

— Да-да, конечно... — пробурчал Нори, даже не думая вылезать из своего одеяла-спасителя. И по глазам было видно, что он ждёт не дождется, когда Дис наконец выйдет из комнаты. Он, конечно, любил её, но не настолько же!

Наконец, Дис сжалилась над ним и покинула комнату. Нори тут же подорвался с места и чуть не свалился с кровати, запутавшись в собственном одеяле. Одеяло, однако, он не бросал, просто потому, что спать в одежде он терпеть не мог с некоторых пор. Пришлось так и скакать, завернувшись в одеяло, в маленькую купальню, подхватив по дороге штаны и тунику. Благо _туда_ Дис не войдет точно. Вход в купальню был отбит в неравных боях воплями, просьбами и несчастным взором ещё когда Нори было тринадцать. Дис безжалостно игнорировала все попытки отбить это уединённой место, насмешливо говоря каждый раз:

— Что я у тебя там не видела?

Спасибо принцессе Тиас, матери Дис, которая пожалела Нори и вмешалась в противостояние. Торин до сих пор иногда припоминает Нори, кто ему спинку тер долгое время, а вот Фрерин выкрутился раньше! Папе пожаловался… 

Иногда забота Дис была удушающей…

Замуж ей было пора, по согласному мнению братьев. Папа был не согласен. А Дис было уже двадцать семь! Но достойного жениха по мнению Трайна не было ни в одном клане. Тем более в морийском, а Дис тянуло к этим сорокам, что было заметно. Когда они бывали на общих ярусах, ей нравились их песни, нравилась их открытость и веселость, их странные украшения — совершенно простые и безвкусные на вкус эреборцев. Мужчины-морийцы довольно часто носили сережку-клык в ухе или на простой веревке на шее. Конечно, Дис, будучи принцессой крови, в сопровождении своих братьев и охранниц — Ашары и Ранны, — не могла себе позволить общения с этими бродягами, что иногда появлялись в Эреборе. Но зато она могла остановиться у лотка с тканями и, делая вид что выбирает ткань, жадно прислушиваться к песням, к бодрому говору морийцев. И братья, и матушка Тиас слепыми не были, но прекрасно знали, что Трайн жениха-морийца и на расстояние лиги к Дис не подпустит.

А им мучайся…

Впрочем, Нори не слышал о знатных из этого клана. Так что интерес Дис к ним не имел под собой никакого смысла. Как не посмотри. А… да ну их, морийцев…

Нори забрался в купальню, полной почти горячей воды и довольно зажмурился. Он обожал воду, обожал купаться, с тех пор как купальня стала ему по размеру… в детстве, к сожалению, купальня (выстроенная будто «на вырост») была ему великовата. Настолько, что маленьким ребенком он боялся оступиться и… утонуть. 

Дис, и ее верной охраннице Ашар, доставляло огромное удовольствие купать его мелкого. Немало этому способствовало то, что он взвизгивал, когда Ашар с серьезной миной ослабляла хватку, мол, сейчас отпущу… ощущение пустоты под ногами до ужаса пугало, и Нори с визгом хватался за сильные руки девы-воина, а Дис, хихикая, меж тем намыливала его.

Да… смешным он был в детстве…

Но Дис по всему была бы не против вернуть старые деньки…

Все же хорошо, что детство кончается!

— Ты долго мечтать будешь? — обрушился на него голос Дис.

— ДИС!!!! — возопил Нори, молниеносно погрузившись в воду по самый подбородок.

— О, Йаванна… да не смотрю я! – явно улыбаясь, сказала Дис, от дверей купальни. — Но учти, если ты не вылезешь через полчаса, я пошлю Ашар тебя вытащить.

— Я тоже помогу, — послышался знакомый гулкий бас.

Не веря такой подставе, Нори оглянулся, круглыми глазищами уставившись на стоящую в дверях Двал.

— А ты что здесь делаешь?! — возмущенно булькнул он из воды, испытывая жгучее желание исчезнуть.

— Двал теперь будет вместо Ранны, — ответила Дис, положив на скамейку стопку одежды. — Закончишь мыться, оденешь это. Портной только закончил одежду, что я заказала. Думаю темно-зеленая туника с золотым шитьем тебе очень пойдет. Полчаса, Нори! А потом придет Ашар. Или Двал.

Нори что-то булькнул, и зло сверкнул глазами на ухмыляющуюся у дверей Двал. День как-то не задался… 

… Каждую седьмицу в Дэйле проходила ярмарка. Подгорные мастера привозили в город людей свои изделия, и люди с радостью покупали украшения, посуду из горного хрусталя, серебра и даже игрушки-фигурки из хрусталя и полудрагоценных камней. В Дэйл специально приезжали купцы-люди, чтобы закупить изысканных вещей, сотворенных руками гномов. Вот только мало кто знал, что гномы сначала предлагали свои изделия своим, а уж остатки привозили в Дэйл. 

По настоящему красивые вещи должны доставаться прежде всего гномам.

Вот и в этот раз, в зале рядом с главными вратами Эребора, были установлены многочисленные столы-прилавки, на которых красовались изумительные по красоте вещи. Взвинченный после «хорошего» утра Нори, успокоился только здесь, бродя между рядов вместе с Дис и Фрерином. Глаза разбегались, а руки зудели, тянулись то к одной вещи, то к другой. К сожалению, Нори прекрасно осознавал, что купить ВСЕ самое привлекательное просто невозможно. 

У него комнатка маленькая…

Стекло, хрусталь, яшма, янтарь… золото…

Глаза разбегались.

Дис знала, что он любит. Впрочем, Фрерин тоже любил эти вещи. И Нори зависал вместе с мелким то у одного прилавка, то у другого, потеряв всякое представление о времени. Дис же со своими верными охранницами, со снисходительными улыбками и взглядами, «пасли» их. Впрочем и они вдоволь насмотрелись и даже купили пару рунных амулетов, а Дис купила красивые серьги-капли из лазурита. Украшений у нее было много, и куда больше удовольствия Дис получала, смотря на возбужденных красивыми игрушками братишек. 

Нори был покорен изделиями одного из мастеров. На прилавке были не просто украшения… серьги, кольца, подвески были будто сотворены небывалым волшебством, обернувшие разных зверей в металл и камень. Взгляд приковали кольцо из серебра в виде свернувшегося кругом лиса, яркая брошь из мельчайших крупинок красного рубина и стеклянных стразов. И Нори тут же купил их. Продавать это людям преступление!

И Дис, подойдя к этому прилавку, его «одарила».

— Нори, а это от меня! – с улыбкой Дис протянула ему фигурку из камня.

Нори оторвался от своих приобретений и взглянул на фигурку.

— Этот лисенок очень на тебя похож, — сказала принцесса Дис.

— Ты даже в одеяле также спишь, — обронила Ашар, из которой обычно и слова было не вытянуть.

Фрерин гадко хихикнул, и Нори подумал, что мелочь-таки нарывается. Заметивший сумрачный взгляд Нори Фрерин благоразумно заткнулся, и быстренько отошел прочь. За ним, держась в шаге за спиной, отправилась Двал. Правильно, мелкого нельзя было оставлять без присмотра.

— Ой, Дис! Смотри что у этого морийца! – завопил Фрерин, и Дис тут же поспешила к нему. Еще бы… он сказал волшебное слово!

Слава Махалу, Нори пока может в одиночестве выбрать что-нибудь еще! От лисенка в одеяле, подаренным Дис, он отказаться не нашел в себе сил, и сунул его в кошель-сумочку на поясе, а кольцо тут же нацепил на палец. Брошь была пристегнута вместо фибулы на воротнике туники. Немного по-детски… а, пусть!

Постояв еще немного у прилавка и полюбовавшись, Нори пошел дальше. Фрерин и Дис с охранницами не спешили покидать неизвестного морийца. Вот и прекрасно! Нори довольно шел по рядам, впрочем не сильно удаляясь от Дис и остальных. Зачем портить день? 

— Принц Нори! Посмотрите этот кубок! Не желаете? – окликнул его один из мастеров, и Нори подошел к нему. 

Рассматривая золотой кубок, с изящным узором (впрочем, Нори чувствовал какую-то незавершенность в нем… напрочь убивающую красоту кубка), он вдруг почувствовал пристальный взгляд. Жадный, буквально прошивающий насквозь.  
Нори, продолжая делать вид, что внимательно рассматривает кубок, осторожно огляделся. Вокруг было множество народу, но жадный взор неизвестного он чувствовал всем своим существом, и, посмотрев влево, Нори выхватил из толпы невысокую фигуру… и невысокий, светловолосый гном, молодой, но циклов на десять старше, испуганно отступил назад, поймав его взгляд, а затем… бросился прочь.

И в тот же миг Нори рванул вперед, за ним. Странное чувство узнавания… будто он уже видел его! 

— Стой! Подожди! – но светловолосый метнулся за спины проходящих мимо гномов и… исчез. 

Нори растерянно встал.

А может… показалось? Может он так хочет найти свою семью, что уже в каждом воришке готов увидеть братьев? Может этот гном, смотрел на него просто… просто…

— Нори! – за спиной послышался оклик Дис. – Куда ты бежал?

— Мне… показалось… ерунда, — встряхнул головой Нори, оборачиваясь к Дис.

— Все в порядке? – тревожно спросила она, и когда Нори кивнул, вымученно улыбнувшись, нахмурилась. – Думаю, нам пора возвращаться. Скоро ужин и опаздывать не стоит.

Нехотя кивнув, Нори пошел с Дис и Фрерином обратно. Мелкий все трещал, и совал Нори посмотреть клыки варга, оправленные в железо. Но Нори толком не смотрел. Он все пытался вспомнить лицо того молодого гнома…

Не получалось.

И… Дори был храбрым. Он бы не убежал. Никогда. Он всегда защищал его и Рию от отца… его брат не был трусом. 

Ему просто показалось.

— Я… купила это тебе. Он похож, — вдруг сказал голос Двал.

Нори заторможено моргнул и обнаружил, что стоит в коридоре их покоев. А напротив стоит Двал. Тут же накатила досада. Проклятье, почему погружаясь в мысли, он просто… выскакивает из реальности?! С Торином и прочими такого никогда не бывает! Правильно ворчали учителя по оружию – не выйдет из него воина!

Нори раздраженно нахмурился, уставившись на ладонь Двал, которая протягивала ему…

Он удивленно моргнул.

— Можешь выкинуть его коли не нравиться, — буркнула Двал, видимо решившая, что недовольство Нори направлено на нее и ее подарок.

Нори ничего не успел сказать, а Двал швырнула игрушку на столик у стены, в опасной близости от вазы с цветами, и резко развернувшись ушла. А Нори, как полный дурак, так и не нашел что сказать. Хлопнула дверь за спиной дочери Фундина, и он растерянно посмотрел на игрушку. Протянул руку и осторожно взял.

У него в ладони был красивый деревянный лис, вырезанный из дерева и ярко раскрашенный.

*************************************  
Это было глупо. Очень глупо. 

Эд глухо застонал, схватившись за голову. Что он наделал? 

Что если он его узнал?

От одной только этой мысли, по спине пробежала дрожь. Он судорожно вздохнул, зарылся пальцами в волосы, безжалостно портя плетение, и закрыл глаза, пережидая приступ тошноты. И когда две стальные руки вцепились в плечи, вздергивая его на ноги, он отчаянно дернулся, в ужасе распахнув синие глаза.

Напротив стоял Фундин.

— Итак, Эд… ты забыл нашу договоренность? – равнодушно сказал тот, кого Эд мечтал бы никогда не видеть в своей жизни.

— П-пожалуйста!... господин… — голос юноши срывался от страха.

— Ты хотел встретиться с Нори, — проговорил Фундин, не обращая внимания на лепет Эда. 

Тот испуганно затряс головой, отрицая сказанное.

— Нет, господин! Это случайность! Я не хотел, прошу господин! Я не виноват!

— Ах, не виноват… — протянул Фундин, и, сделав шаг, яростно ударил парня по лицу. — Ты… жалкая шлюха… дерьмо ходячее, отрыжка балрога! Ты грязь, что пятнает мир одним существованием! Если бы не Наследник, я бы удавил тебя… чтобы ты не смог запятнать позором его семью! Нори принадлежит королевской семье, тварь, и если он узнал тебя…

— Он не узнал меня, клянусь вам! — отчаянно воскликнул Эд.

Фундин с презрением смотрел на белого от страха Эда, которого держали два стража, подчиненных ему. В темную комнату, одну из многих под чердаком купален, где жили шлюхи-слуги, тенью вошел одетый в черное гном. Подойдя к Фундину, он тихо сказал:

— Глава, юный Нори убежден, что ему померещилось странное на рынке из-за постоянных кошмаров. Он просил лекаря о сонном отваре.

— Вот как. Хорошо, — удовлетворенно сказал Фундин. – Тебе повезло, Эд. Но наказание ты заслужил. 

Фундин посмотрел на стражей и сказал:

— Он ваш. Развлекайтесь.

— Нет! Пожалуйста!

И с этими словами, Глава Тайной Стражи, не обращая внимая на крики за спиной, быстрым шагом покинул комнату вместе с одетым в черное гномом. 

— Не-е-т!!

подарок Двал - http://www.pichome.ru/images/2016/04/15/OEXIjdJx8.jpg  
подарок Дис - http://www.pichome.ru/images/2016/04/15/7RABXwySI5.jpg  
лис-кольцо Нори - http://www.pichome.ru/images/2016/04/15/KGqfXc.jpg  
брошь Нори - http://www.pichome.ru/images/2016/04/15/2PLBnEMF.jpg  
серьги Дис - http://www.pichome.ru/images/2016/04/15/DV4nPGM6F.jpg  
и клыки, которые купил Фрерин - http://www.pichome.ru/images/2016/04/15/qK7GM.jpg


	8. Chapter 8

– Нет! Пожалуйста! 

Харт швырнула шлюху на узкую койку. Тот в страхе вжался спиной в стену. Синие глаза были полны страха. 

– Заткнись, – велела она. – Пока зубы целы…

– П-по-жалуйста… – прошептал белый как мел парень.

Харт схватила его за рубаху и врезала ладонью по щеке так, что голова парня мотнулась, как у тряпичной куклы, а на лице вспыхнул красным след удара. Такие как Харт были гораздо сильнее и выше обычных гномов…

– Заткнись, я сказала! – прорычала она.

– Харт, не порть его личико, – насмешливо попросил за спиной ее брат, отстегивая с пояса меч, и неспешно стягивая тунику.

Харт скривилась, и толкнула шлюху на место. Сняв пояс, она скрутила им его руки за спиной. Брат неторопливо снимал одежду за ее спиной. Он не любил _«играть»_ одетым – никакого удовольствия по его словам. Харт раздеванием особо не заморачивалась. 

Жестко усмехнувшись затравленно смотрящему парню, она достала свою любимую игрушку из деревянных ножен на поясе. Со стороны кажется у пояса прикреплена обычная дубинка… только вот поверни рукоять и из «дубинки» выходит забавная вещица. Со всем тщанием выточенный из дерева мужское естество.

Синие глаза шлюхи в страхе расширились, а Харт закрепила игрушку на ноге ремешками.

– Боишься? – негромко протянула она. – Правильно… ты сейчас его задом оценишь! 

Страх в глазах шлюхи перерос в ужас. Харт схватила дернувшегося в сторону парня, вздернула на колени на койке, разворачивая и впечатывая в стену. С удовольствием выкрутила белые, цвета горного хрусталя, волосы, вырывая вскрик и другой рукой безжалостно сорвала простые, холщовые штаны. Прижалась к спине шлюхи и жестко, многообещающе потерла «дружком» меж белесых ягодиц. Тихий скулеж сладостно отозвался внутри нее.

– Расслабься, сучка, – прошипела она и резко вогнала деревянный член внутрь тела.

Дикий крик боли пронзил полутьму каморки под самой крышей купален. Тело в руках выгнулось дугой, сотрясаемое судорогами. Харт почти физически ощущала, как корчиться на ее «дружке» эта беловолосая тварь… мстительное удовлетворение, граничившее с острейшим удовольствием, затопило ее душу. 

– Да, тварь… больно! – и она вновь толкнулась внутрь, входя до упора. 

Крики шлюхи отдавались звоном в ушах, сменяясь рыдающим скулежом. По лицу парня текли слезы, и в жилах Харт вскипала огнем кровь. Хоть одна тварь будет знать свое место! Как же она ненавидела этих жалких, слабых, высокомерных ублюдков мужчин! Пусть хотя бы эта тварь прочувствует силу по настоящему лучшего творения Махала! 

– Хар-р-т! – жарко, хрипло и глухо выдохнул за спиной ее брат Хорн. 

Харт в последний раз насадила шлюху до упора, и села на койку, разворачиваясь и усаживая беловолосую гниду на свое колено. Обнаженный брат, с горящим от возбуждения взором, ту же шагнул к ним и она с удовлетворением отметила его готовность. Ее брат презирал шлюх так же, как она ненавидела других мужчин. 

Хорн грубо схватил шлюху за ноги, разводя и подымая их к груди всхлипывающего, дрожащего парня. 

– Кричи, грязь! – выдохнул он и толкнулся внутрь, с трудом втискиваясь в плоть беловолосого.

Истошный крик резанул по ушам, а Харт всем существом ощутила как надорвалось тело шлюхи принимая не маленькое естество ее единоутробного брата-близнеца. Брат вцепился поцелуем-укусом в губы шлюхи, будто хотел вырвать крик из его уст. Руки Хорна легли на ее плечи и он ритмично-резко вбивался в плоть молодого гнома, которого крепко держала Харт. Она легко удерживала корчившееся тело руками. Скользнув ладонью вниз, гномка прижала ладонь к животу уже воющего на одной ноте шлюхе… и почувствовала как ходит под кожей ствол Хорна. И это обдало таким жаром, что внутри что-то рухнуло раскаленным комком вниз разлившись кипятком меж ног. 

Брат до крови кусал губы беловолосого, а затем с рыком навалился в последний раз… и сыто выдохнув, вышел из истерзанного тела. 

– Влажная… хорошая сучка, – хрипло выдохнул он. – Заканчивай с ним…

Харт, не теряя времени, легко приподняла шлюху, снимая с игрушки и задохнулась, отметив, как кровь медленно стекает по деревянному стволу вниз. Глаза ее полыхнули огнем и она, толкнув беловолосого на пол, меж своих ног, крепко держа его за волосы, спустила штаны и прижала шлюху к своим влажным, истекающим смазкой, складкам. 

– Лижи, тварь, лижи… язычком, тварь!

Но истерзанный, измученный беловолосый, кажется уже ничего не соображал. Но Харт и не были нужны его старания. Она всего раз повела бедрами, потершись о лицо шлюхи и… ее прошила насквозь волна удовольствия…

Сорвано дыша, Харт оттолкнула от себя беловолосого, и тот повалился на пол, скорчившись в комок и закрыв лицо руками. 

– Надеюсь, Фундин нас еще им порадует, – хрипло сказала гномка, оправляя одежду. 

– Я тоже, – сыто отозвался ее брат, уже натянувший кольчугу и пристегивающий меч. – Пора на службу… отыгрывать простых стражей.

Харт переступила через скорчившегося на полу юношу и вышла вслед за братом из каморки.

Возможно, они еще вернуться…

*******************************  
 ** _Три дня спустя…_**

… Фундин разбирал отчеты, сданные стражами в конце смены. Ничего необычного и особо интересного. Только потомственный стеклодув, господин Ли, заключил странную сделку с одним из гостей, прибывшего из Железных Холмов. По сделке он отдавал ему два десятка мастерых, что не отработали свой долг… с уговором, что те будут переданы ему обратно с открытием новой мастерской.

Чтобы это значило? 

Господин Ли решил перебраться в Железные Холмы? И бросить сытный и богатый Эребор?

Что-то тут было не то…

Тихо открылась дверь, и в кабинет вошел личный помощник Фундина. На стол лег свиток с красным ярлыком. Фундин недовольно посмотрел на помощника с молчаливым вопросом.

– Донесение из Купален, – кратко ответил тот. 

Фундин резко помрачнел, и взял свиток, резко развернув. Вчитался, и выдохнул ругательство на древнем наречье кхуздула. Яростно скомкал, и бросил в огонь жарко горящего камина. Откинулся на спинку кресла, выдохнул вновь, прикрыв на миг глаза.

– Живучий… даже повеситься не смог! – выплюнул он и хмуро велел помощнику: – Балина ко мне! 

В песочных часах на столе не осыпалось и пары делений песка, как в кабинет Фундина вошел его сын. Тот прошел внутрь, встал перед столом и молча чуть поклонился. И выпрямился, вытянувшись и замерев. Фундин хмуро оглядел сына. Хорош… через пару циклов окончательно войдет в силу, выйдя из поры юношества. Девки да их родители станут приглядываться, предложениями сыпать… да и у Трайна дочь не выдана… а этот… по мужским тылам ходок!

Скрипнув зубами от накатившей злости, Фундин взял себя в руки. Что делать… кнутом то не поправить. Силой женить не выход, без толку. С изъяном сынок, уродился…

Впрочем, и это использовать можно… как упряжь для сдерживания дури.

– Вижу, Купальни тебе на пользу пошли, – едко сказал Фундин. – Как тебе Эд? Понравился? 

Балин окаменел, только в глазах яснее ясного проявилась настороженность. 

Фундин усмехнулся, горько скривив губы.

– Даже слышать не хочу _как_ он тебе понравился… но лучше уж шлюха, пользованная всем Эребором, чем ты будешь…

Фундин резко себя оборвал. Тот случай, когда… сынок… проникся чувствами к мальчишке из семейства Фэй, он едва разорвал и замял без огласки. Благородные гномы пользуются шлюхами из низов, но никогда, уважая кровь друг друга, не связаны ЭТИМИ отношениями. Ублажать плоть с доступными слугами-шлюхами в Общих Купальнях это одно, а законы Брачных Клятв и Уз Семьи совсем другое. И когда юнец из знатной семьи соблазняет младшего по возрасту… единственного наследника Семьи… зная, чем это грозит… это уже совсем другое дело. 

Балин побледнел как полотно, и его ладони сжались в кулаки. Он отвел взгляд и уткнулся взглядом в гобелен на стене за спиной Фундина. На гобелене был изображен знак Тайной Стражи.

– Как я уже сказал, Купальни пошли тебе впрок, – сухо выговорил Фундин. – Ты перестал двигаться так, будто на тебе заржавевший доспех. Можешь посещать Купальни… и Эда. Все. Свободен. Исчезни с глаз моих. 

Балин деревянно поклонился и развернулся, чтобы уйти.

Фундин выдохнул сквозь зубы и все же добавил:

– Только без глупостей. Иначе Эд исчезнет.

Балин застыл в дверях.

– Ты меня знаешь. Пошел прочь.

Балин скрылся за дверью, хлопнувшей за его спиной. Фундин устало потер переносицу.

– Махал, дай мне сил… пусть только без глупостей… и когда у него только зубы прорежутся!

… Балина трясло от слов отца. Все внутри, было буквально перетрушено, переворочено и сердце ныло от боли. Да за что так? Такая ненависть? 

_«…можешь посещать Купальни… только без глупостей… иначе Эд исчезнет…»_

Ладно, он… сплошное разочарование, но Эд при чем?! Зачем ему грозить расправой за возможные «глупости» Балина?! Почему он должен отвечать? Ему что, мало достается?!

Балин так сжал кулаки, что ногти впились в кожу. При мысли о Эде, перед глазами вставали наполненные болью синие глаза. Волосы, цвета горного хрусталя… нежного молочного цвета... он был красив. Действительно красив. Чуть ниже ростом, тонкий… с его гладкой, бледной, не знающей солнца, кожей…

Как бы он хотел его увидеть…

Балин встал. А почему нет? Разве ему не дано разрешение?! Позволение свыше посещать Купальни? Так за чем дело встало?

Раз уж отец _сам_ разрешил…

… Балин решительно направился к Общим Купальням.

– Эд сегодня не работает в Купальнях, – извиняющимся тоном, проговорил лысеющий рыжий гном, разводя руками. – Видите ли, молодой господин… наши посетители… иногда неосторожны. Так что…

– Что с ним? – требовательно спросил Балин, и острое чувство тревоги кольнуло сердце.

Рыжий заискивающе улыбнулся.

– О, не стоит беспокоиться… мы пришлем к вам другого слугу…

– Я. Хочу. Видеть. Эда! Ясно?! – рявкнул Балин, взбешенный этим рыжим гномом.

Все внутри скрутило тревогой…

_«Наши посетители… бывают неосторожны…»_  
  
– Вы знаете моего отца, – севшим голосом прибегнул он к последнему, отвратному для него самого, доводу. И он подействовал.

– Ваш отец… господин Фундин… – резко заикаясь, выговорил рыжий толстяк.

– Он послал меня, – с нажимом сказал Балин.

– Кэл!! – взвизгнул рыжий и к толстяку подскочил один из слуг Купален, одетый в одну короткую набедренную повязку. – Проводи господина к Эду! Живо!

Слуга низко поклонился рыжему, и быстро повел за собой Балина, у которого сердце с каждым шагом билось все сильнее. Они поднялись по узкой каменной лестнице наверх, прошли темный коридор и слуга указал на одну из многочисленных дверей из грубо оттесанных досок.

– Здесь, господин.

Балин немедля шагнул и толкнул дверь ладонью, открывая ее.

Маленькая, тесная каморка, три на четыре шага, где не было ничего кроме узкой койки-кровати с тонким, старым матрасом, набитым соломой. На койке, сжавшись в комок, сидел в углу Эд.

– О, Предки… Эд, – Балин шагнул к нему, потянувшись рукой… Эд вздрогнув, поднял на него выцветшие глаза.

Балин замер, когда заметил темный след от веревки на его шее…


	9. Chapter 9

— Что это... — Балин застыл, не веря своим глазам. От догадки — жуткой до тошноты — в душе вспыхнула ярость, и он с трудом выдохнул сквозь зубы, усилием воли заставив себя разжать кулаки. — Эд...

Выцветшие до серебра глаза, с опаской смотрящие на него, обожгли страхом, стоило сделать шаг ближе.

— Пожалуйста, господин! — Сорванный до шепота голос Эда и то, как он сжался, подняв руку с раскрытой ладонью... этот жест, наполненный тщетной попыткой отгородиться-защититься... все это обожгло, как удар кнута. — Я заплатил за свою глупость, прошу вас!

— Эд... — жалость переполнила Балина.

Что же с ним сделали?

— Что с тобой сделали? — И, не смотря на то, как дрогнул юноша, Балин всё же шагнул к койке и сел на край. Он сжал тонкое запястье в своей ладони, притягивая к себе напуганного Эда. Балин обнял его одной рукой, утешающе прижавшись лбом ко лбу юноши. – Не бойся меня...

— Странная просьба, — раздался позади голос. — Если учесть, что ваши объятия сейчас его больше пугают. Сейчас они ему совсем не нужны.

Балин обернулся, напряженно уставившись на стоящего в дверях гнома. В первую секунду его сердце рухнуло куда-то вниз, стремясь к пяткам. На короткое мгновение Балин обознался, увидев, как похож на отца этот гном. Но спустя пару ударов сердца Балин с облегчением перевел дух. Этот гном не был его отцом. И он даже не был из Тайной Стражи. Да, гном был похож на Фундина, только он был ниже ростом, волосы были заплетены, как у Эда и были более светлого оттенка каштана, чем у Фундина. В плечах был узок, да и узость кости явно указывала, что незнакомец не воин. Его можно было принять за брата Фундина, но это было невозможно. Два брата Фундина были мертвы давным-давно...

— Кто вы? — резко спросил Балин, вставая и неосознанно закрывая собой Эда.

Однако гном лишь горько усмехнулся, отметив поведение Балина.

— О, кто я совершенно не важно. Вашему отцу вряд ли понравится ваш интерес к кому-то подобному мне. Впрочем, он был не против Эда... он ведь вам нравится, юный господин? 

Балин изо всех сил старался держать себя в руках. Ему не нравился этот гном... и этот его вопрос...

— Какое вам дело? Чего вы хотите? — резко спросил он, не сводя с гнома подозрительного взора.

Тот вновь в ответ скупо улыбнулся, чуть подняв уголки губ, так и оставшись стоять у дверей в тени.

— Вопрос в том, чего хотите вы, — негромко сказал он. — В Купальнях выживать не просто, а если у тебя нет покровителя... ты легкая добыча для всех. Тебя могут отослать к кому угодно, в любую купальню. Везунчики те, за кого заплатили звонкой монетой. Обслуживать лишь одну купальню... вы понимаете, к чему это я говорю вам?

— Вы не в моем вкусе! — злобно огрызнулся Балин.

Этот гном слишком напоминал отца... да Балина стошнит!

А тот негромко рассмеялся, и в смехе его не было и грамма веселья.

— Махал с вами, юноша! Я говорил не о себе, а об Эде... Обсудим?

***  
***

 

— Нори, ты не поможешь? — Дис с самым невинным видом стояла в дверях. 

Нори опасливо выглянул из-за горы книг и свитков — последняя задачка по "Закону Подгорного Царства и Земель Внешних Людских" от господ-наставников оказалась очень уж заковыристой... а ответ по подсказке "добрых" учителей содержался аж в дюжине талмудов...

— Помочь в чем? — крайне подозрительно спросил он.

— В уроке танцев, — весело и предвкушающе отвечала старшая принцесса.

— Ни за что! — тут же отказался Нори и еще крепче сжал в руках книжку, будто боясь ее лишиться. — И у меня уроки не сделаны!

— Жаль, — с деланным огорчением вздохнуса Дис. — Что же... придется Фрерину как-нибудь потом похвастаться перед тобой своим платьицем...

Что?!

— Платьицем? — переспросил Нори.

Дис кивнула.

— Его матушка наказала, за дерганье косичек младших дочек советника Фиора... у меня на целую седьмицу младшая "сестренка". Жаль, что ты занят уроками... 

К балрогу все эти законы! Нори просто не может это пропустить!

— О, ничего страшного! — тут же ответил он, подрываясь с места. — Уроки подождут! Я просто обязан помочь нашей "малышке"! Мой долг "её" поддержать!

— Значит, ты поможешь? — Нори радостно кивнул, предвкушая веселье. — Клянешься, что не сбежишь? 

Ему бы насторожиться от вкрадчивого голоса Дис...

— Слово мужчины! — оскорбленно и гордо возвестил он.

Однако, вскоре...

— Дис, я тебя ненавижу... 

В Малом Музыкальном Зале, где проходили уроки танцев и игры на музыкальных инструментах, стояли пятеро. Дис, две девочки-близняшки, дочери советника Фиора, и Фрерин с Нори. И все были в платьях.

— Ты сам согласился, Нори, — с веселой улыбкой сказала Дис. — Ну, не хмурься! И не сопи носом, лис! Ты просто красавец в этом розовом платьице! И Фрерин просто милашка! Правда, девочки?

— Да! — радостно и дружно закивали дочери советника, ровесницы Фрерина.

Нори просто поверить себе не мог. Она обманула его как легковерного ребенка! И вот, он одет в платье... розовое. И даже ленты в волосах розовые! Вот как, как ей это удалось?!

Но самое обидное было в том, что разозлиться по-настоящему не получалось. 

— Девочки до совершеннолетия танцуют только с девочками. Или с родственниками. Таковы правила. Миона и Ионна будут танцевать друг с другом. Миона, сначала ты ведешь в танце, будто ты мальчик, а потом Ионна возьмет эту роль. Фрерин, ты девочка, поэтому...

— Ну Дис... — заскулил тот несчастно. 

— Иди сюда, я буду твоим "партнером", — поманила младшего рукой Дис.

— А у меня пары нет! — радостно сказал Нори, произведя нехитрый расчет. И, просияв, шагнул к выходу.

— Ошибаешься, есть! — усмехнулась Дис.

В это мгновение в зал вступила верная телохранительница Дис — Ашар, держащая в руках скрипку. И с ней вместе в зал вошла Двал...

— О, нет... — икнул Нори, отступая в ужасе.

— Ваше сиятельство, разрешите Вас пригласить, — Двал, небрежно, с насмешкой в карих глазах, чуть поклонилась на мужской манер. 

Правая ладонь Нори утонула в широкой длани воительницы, причем Нори не мог сказать, как она там очутилась. Он был просто раздавлен... и тем, что был в платье, и тем что... ох, он всегда остро ощущал превосходство Двал. Она нависала над ним как скала. Нос Нори утыкался прямо в грудь девы-воина. О, не важно, что грудь скрывала одежда, доспех, за которым нельзя было заподозрить принадлежность Двал к другому полу... само положение…

От стыда хотелось провалиться сквозь пол! 

— Ашар, музыку! — послышался как сквозь вату голос Дис. 

Ашар, отступив к стене, подняла скрипку к плечу и тронула смычком струны. Ладонь Нори крепко сжала рука Двал, а на талию легла, обжигая сквозь ткань платья, другая, и щеки Нори загорелись румянцем. 

— И раз, два, три! И раз, два, три… поворот! — Двал властно провела его в первый круг танца. Она — ведущий, он — ведомый… и это было так странно-ненормально, что Нори едва вспоминал, как переставлять ноги. А смущение внутри все разрасталось, заставляя нервничать, и от этого крохи самообладания улетучивались в никуда…

Музыка скрипки стихла, и они остановились. Нори не мог поднять глаз — все внутри дрожало струной.

— Благодарю за танец, — негромко прозвучал голос Двал, а после Нори задохнулся.

Сколько раз играючи он проделывал подобное на балах?! Кокетливо-насмешливо склонялся и целовал кончики пальчиков своей партнерши? Только на сей раз это проделали с ним… и язык отнялся. И Нори только и мог, что стоять столбом, потрясенно смотря на Двал… и ни единой мысли не было в голове.

— Вы были просто обворожительны, — слышится как издалека ее голос. — Кажется так, вы говорите каждой девушке после танца?

И в голосе Двал проскальзывает резкая нота-укол, которая достигает цели. Нори выдирает руку из ладони воительницы и отступает прочь, что-то шипит, нервно сдирая с рук тонкие кожаные перчатки, бросая их на пол. Но кожа ладони просто горит, хотя и была скрыта перчаткой до этого. Будто шуточно-насмешливый поцелуй прожег сквозь преграду вещи, достигнув его кожи. 

– Нори!... — доносится оклик Дис, но он даже не оглядывается, бросаясь прочь.

— С меня хватит! — резко бросает он.

В своей комнате он раздраженно, яростно стаскивает с себя ненавистное платье. Шутка… шутка... просто шутка! Шутка, от которой все внутри кипит и жжёт. И дико обидно. Так, что горло перехватывает.

Он не хочет никого видеть. И прежде всего Дис. В конце концов, это ее 

шутка. Поскорее бы она уехала в гости к кузинам в Железные Холмы. На долгие полгода… А потом, может быть, будет легче сделать вид, что обидной шутки не было. Может, и стоило бы высказаться, сказать об обиде со всей резкостью, но даже сейчас у Нори не хватает сил на это.

Три дня он избегает Дис с ее охранницами, как может.

И все же, накануне отъезда, она его ловит.

— Подожди, — Дис останавливает его в коридоре, когда он возвращается с тренировки.

— Что? — сухо спрашивает он, не смотря на нее.

Как она могла поступить так? И почему он повелся, согласился? Да, он сам виноват! 

Но Дис…

— Прости, я не должна была… — тихо говорит принцесса. — Я знаю, ты обижен на меня, и заслуженно. Но Нори…

— Что? — раздраженно переспрашивает он, передергивая плечами.

— Знаешь, сколько раз ты обижал Двал?

Нори потрясенно моргает.

— Я?! — неверяще выдавливает он.

Дис усмехается невесело.

— Ты. Это очень нелегко быть женщиной, будучи во много раз сильнее мужчины, женщиной, от которой требуют мужских поступков, а чуть что обливают грязью за спиной. Ты ей нравишься, Нори, очень нравишься, а ты… 

— Что? — совершенно растерянно и непонимающе спрашивает он.

— А ты подумай, Нори, как ты себя с ней ведешь? Что ты говоришь. Совсем недавно ты громко, не стесняясь, рассуждал, что делает девушку красивой, настоящей… губки, розовые платьица, тонкий стан, ленты в волосах… и что воительницы по твоему мнению не женщины. И что ни один мужчина на них не посмотрит. Ты хотя бы понимаешь, как это было больно слышать Двал?! 

Нори потрясенно молчал.

— Я… я же не то хотел сказать… 

— Я не знаю, что ты хотел сказать, но обидел ты ее сильно. И Фрер с тебя пример берет. Поэтому — платья. Поэтому — танцы. Я тоже обиделась. За нее. И расстроилась из-за тебя. Мы оба с тобой хороши. 

Нори подавленно выслушал Дис.

— Прости.

— И ты прости. Мир? Я завтра уезжаю… 

— Мир, — кивнул Нори. — Дис, я сказал тогда глупость. Я на самом деле хотел сказать, что они прежде всего лучшие воины на свете, а уж потом женщины. То есть, я… я не знаю, как сказать! Объяснить!

— А ты не мне это объясняй, а Двал, — посоветовала принцесса и пригрозила шутливо: — А то опять в платья обряжу!

На этом мир между ними был установлен, и Нори даже нашел в себе силы признаться, что «розовое платьице» он-таки тогда заслужил. И твердо решил извиниться перед Двал.

***

 

Он стоял и смотрел на железную маску, что лежала перед ним на столе.

— Тебе стоило бы швырнуть ее в огонь камина и просто избавиться, — раздается в комнате голос Фундина.

— Это мое прошлое… — эхом отвечает ему гном и неспешно заворачивает маску в кусок полотна, убирая в шкатулку. 

— Я много лет носил ее, прежде чем мне было позволено ее снять, — тихо добавляет он, проворачивая ключ в замке ларца. 

— Это было оправданно. Это сохранило честь семьи.

— Да. Верно, — безлико отвечает гном Фундину. — Зачем ты здесь?

— Ты говорил с Балином.

Он хмыкает.

— Тебя беспокоит, что он видел меня, или то, что мы с ним говорили?

Фундин молчит лишь несколько мгновений.

— Последнее. Ему неизвестна правда, и не будет.

И гном согласно кивает.

— Ему незачем знать. Не беспокойся. Ты получишь крепкий, короткий поводок для сына.


End file.
